Hunted, Huanted, Suicide
by PrtyPuddytatt
Summary: Starring Chesta. The new prisoner has decided to pick off the slayers one by one...and He's choosing a strange way of going about.


This fic has some language. 

This fic contains Violence. 

(Well, DUH! Check title.) 

**_Hunted, haunted, suicide._**

_Chapter 1 _HUNTED 

Van stepped onto the hard gravel."Escaflowne..." He mumbled. 

A shadow glidded across Van's face. He noticed something red in the corner of the hanger. An alsedies. "What do you want Dilandau?" Van whispered as the figure of Dilandau crept forward. 

"RrrrrrrYOUUUUUUUUU!!!" Dilandau shreiked. Van turned to run, but he found he was surrounded. "Going someplace?" The 

slayers chided. "Wha?" Van stumbled. Dallet drew nearer. The next thing Van knew was he was strapped to the back of Chesta's melef. "Mmmm...**_Aaaaaaleeeen_**!" Van yelled. Allen rushed into the hanger. "Van!" He yelled. He scrambled into his guymelef. The alsedies flew off into the air. "They...fly?" Allen stared in wonder. 

"Folke..n" Chesta and Miguel yelled, very shakily. "Yes?" 

"We...we've captured Van Fanel...your brother we are to believe?" 

"Hai...he is..." 

"Enyurae!" 

"Quiet VAN!" Chesta yells, kicking him. 

"CHESTA!" 

"Lo...lord Dilandau?" 

"you' needed in the hanger!" 

"Hou!" Migel and Chesta yell. 

They run out. 

"Folken, why should we let Allen run free?" 

Dilandau said, a cruel smirk on his face. 

" He is no threat Dilandau." 

"Wha...whaaat!? NO THREAT?! Do you remember the last time we caught Van? Allen barged in and saved him!" 

"So, Dilandau, we want him at a distance, not in the heart of our base." 

"But it would be good to know whereabouts he is."  
"send scouts to spy on him, and they may report back every day." 

"rrrr...Iieeee!!!!!" 

At that he paced angrily out. 

Chesta and Gatti lined up with their mess tins. 

"oh, look, there feeding us gloop...again..." Chesta commented. 

"Yeah, look at what Folken and Dilly get! I'd die for one a those sausages..." 

Yeah! I'd prefer what the prisoners get...NOTHING!" 

"Gee, man, you serious?!" 

"Not really..." 

Chesta and Gatti finish. They head back to the serving table. Chesta, (The charmer of the two, if you don't mind me saying so.) Walked up and made his voice deep and manly, while Gatti just stood there looking handsome. 

"Hey beauty, any pudding? that wouldn't by far be as sweet as you, I _ hasten_ to add?" 

The dinner lady giggled. 

"Well, only for the commanders, but, just for you guys!"**__**

**__**"Thanks, ms foxy!" 

She giggled again. 

Migel backed off as Dallet drew nearer. 

"No...anything, no, please!" 

"what's up guys?" Gatti asked. 

"He...he's trying to make me smell his socks!"  
Chesta sits down. 

"I can live with that." Migel gave him a pained look. 

"B...but....I thought..." 

Chesta picks up a book and ignores him. 

"Yeah, you would've thought that." 

Gatti looked up. 

"Yeah, being you an' all..." 

Dallet shoved the socks in his face. 

" AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!" 

He screamed. 

Guimel, who was carefully putting a card tower together, flung his arms out in surprise and knocked it to the floor. 

"Mi-gueeeeeeeeel! HONESTLY! You could be a bit quieter." 

After some time Dilandau entered the room and an unearthly silence fell over the slayers. Guimel's card tower collapsed, Migel got socks in his face. Chesta smiled, what he hoped was, an obedient smile. 

"Wipe that stupid grin of your ugly face!" 

Dilandau spat at Chesta. Chesta stood up straight and held his breath. 

" I am going out with...someone...today. I want you all to cover for me, or...." 

Dilandau tailed of and the Slayers watched the little cogs in his brain spin round as he tried to come up with a punishment. 

"S-sir?" 

Giumel stuttered uncharaticsly. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" 

The tall, pale man left the room in a childish strop. Chesta fainted from lack of oxygen. The other slayers looked at him, then shrugged and carried on shuffing things in people' faces and spoiling good playing cards. 

Chesta stood up slowly after about five minutes. The slayers looked around again. 

" I would have really liked to help you ,Chesta, but I couldn't be bothered." 

Giumel said smugly. Chesta glared at him. Viole broke the tension. 

" Yur thinkin' it's Karasu?" 

The slayers turned round slowly to look at him (Chesta still tried to glare at Giumel, but his neck got sore, so he got bored). 

"Yep" 

They said colectivly and went back to glaring and other activitys for growing Slayers. 

Dilandau looked uneasy. Yuki Karasu entered. 

"Have a seat Yuki." 

"I can do that myself!" She hissed slaping his hands. 

"Al...alright... I would've done it for a bloke!" 

"No you wouldn't." 

"Okay I wouldn't, stop beating me up Yuki!" 

"NEVER!" 

"................................" 

Suddenly Yuki went all friendly. For her.... 

"Cat got ya tongue?" 

"Ha ha, very funny." 

"Not meant to be." 

"...oh...anyway, our food's here." 

"YEEEEUUUUCCCHHHH!!!!" 

"Urrrr, Yuki, wh-whats wrong?" 

"This stir-fry sucks! Its sickly sweet and it's really really burnt!" 

"...burnt is good..." 

"Not when your stir-fry's barbequed!" 

"...I like barbeque..." 

"D..Dilly...I..." 

"Hey, Chesta, 'ow are ya?" 

"Fine thanks, Yukayu, your not meant to be here..." 

"Dilly-sama's out Chesta." 

Gatti commented. 

"And, Yukayu ain't doin' no harm Chest'." 

"Thanks Gatti-Chan." 

Chesta gave in. 

"I guess ya right." 

Chesta forgot his dutiful side and resorted to flirtance. 

"And besides, it gets a little...dull, around here sometimes Yukayu...we could use someone to, brighten it up 'round 'ere sometimes..." 

"Dream _on_ boy!" She chuckled. "GoooooodNIGHT!" Chesta yelled. All the slayers burst out in fits of laughter, and Yukayu just stood there, looking pissed off. 

"MEN! Their all the same...simple minded!" 

"Hey, Yukayu, I'd shut up, millions out number you!" 

"I guess ya right Migy, you're not usually right... hey, the rooms full'a flies..." 

The slayers glanced at each other. 

"**There ain't no flies on us, There ain't no flies on us, There may be flies on some a _you_ guys, but there ain't no flies on us!**" 

They heard footsteps. 

"Yukayu! Go! Now! Its Dilly!..She's...already...gone..." 

Dilandau stepped in. 

"You lazy fleabags! The rooms a mess! Socks spread 'cross one side of the room, and playing cards spread over the other! Clear it up now!" Dalet walked up to Dilandau. 

"Urrrr, Dilandau, why are you making us do this when we're meant to be sleeping?" 

" 'Cus I like to see you SUFFEERRR!!!" 

Chesta saluted. 

"Yes sir, Operation SUFFEERRR!!! Is in action!" 

"RRRR.......**_DON'T GIVE ME CHEEK!!!!!!!!!_**" 

They all cleared up quickly, as they saw Chesta struck to the floor, they wished to stay in Dilly's good books. 

"Yuki?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you mean that?" 

"What?" 

"What you said last night?" 

"Yuki?" 

"Yes, I...I..." 

"I know..." 

Chesta woke up. 

"Yu...Yukayu...?" 

"Hai?" 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" 

"Hiding." 

"From...who...?" 

"Dilandau..." 

Chesta thought about this for a moment. 

"...You're LYING! Why would he? He likes you. You' lying." 

Her face grew red as flame, she was boiling over, it was gonna get nasty... 

PUNCH!!! 

"I HATE YOU YOU UNSENSITIVE BASTERD!" 

"You know, I'd really like to say I'm sorry..." 

She smiled. So did he. 

"...But I really wouldn't mean it." 

She started to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she got up to run, but she stopped. 

"Chesta..............Where...are the others...?" 

He got up. he checked in each of their beds. 

They were all their, but sitting up inside Gatti's bed was an unwelcome visitor...who had been watching them all the time... 

"VAAAAN!" Chesta yelled. Van just sat there. 

"I'm gonna kill you soon Chesta...and the others..." 

Chesta ran out to get Dilandau. 

"Chesta!" She yelled. 

"Don't leave me." He looked back, they were both gone... 

"Dilandau-sama! The prisoner has escaped!" 

Dilandau was on guard duty. 

"Idiot, he never left here Chesta." 

Van looked up. 

" was with Chesta in the slayer' room. It was boring so I came back here. Hitomi let me out! She pulled me through the bars!" 

Dilandau stepped back, shocked. 

"Yeah right. We had all night guards, there was no report of you dissapearing, or Hitomi coming....Van?...Van?...VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" 

Van just sat there, looking into space. A voice came from behind Dilandau. 

"She pulled me out..." 

He swirled round. 

"She pulled me out...she pulled me through the bars..." 

He disappeared. 

"Aghhh! Iiiiieee! Get away! Get away!" 

Van leapt into a passing Dallet. Dallet's shines disappeared. (like with the doppelganger.) 

Dallet then spoke. 

"Iie...........I'll always be with you, for the pain you're about to cause me..." 

Dilandau screamed."IIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" He Drew his sword. 

"Stop it Van, stop IIIIIIT!" 

He impaled Van...Dallet even, just as Van leapt out of Dallet and into his own Body. Dallet gave Dilandau a pained look. 

"Dilandaaau...SAAAMAAA!" 

Chesta and Gatti lined up with their mess tins. Chesta looked at Gatti. 

" 'eard 'bout what 'appened to Dallet?" Gatti shook his head. 

"That's what you get for shuvin' socks in people's faces." 

They laughed as they got their...Instead of grey, this time brown gloop. They sat down. Chesta poked it. 

"I bet it's got shit in it..." 

"And mud...and puke...It IS Puke..." 

"Naaa....people don't eat shit..." 

"We are." 

"Nooo we're not." 

Chesta said proudly scraping it in the bin. 

Chesta went to charm the dinner lady. It was either Doris or Gertrude, they're wearing a mask. 

" Hey, food was great today, sugar, weren't good as you though sweetstuff. Any puddin' for me?" 

The mask went up, to reveal a fat ugly bloke. His eyes were wide. "ya really, truly, mean dat?" 

Chesta backed off. 

"Urrr...no. I'm not quite ready to resort to homosexual tendencies yet..." 

He flipped his mask down. 

"Oh...good." He seamed...slightly hurt... 

"Gatti..........YOOOUUUUU'RRE NEEEEEXT!!! 

"Whoa! For...what?" 

"Van told the truth..." 

Chesta flung his head back. 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" He put his head in his hands and started to cry. Someone picked him up and hugged him. "There there, it's alright Chesta, we'll get rid 'a Nasty Van soon..." "D...Dilandau?" He'd never been like this before... 

"Chesta...I feel your tears..." He hugged him even tighter. 

Gatti stood there, gob smacked 

"Dila.." 

"You shut up Gatti!" Chesta looked up. 

"Dilandau...you look different." 

"I am...NOT!" He flung him off laughing. 

"You pitiful little wimp! Ahaha! Ahahaa!" 

Dilandau paced around. 

"...I didn't...did I?" 

Jujuka looked down. 

"You did. Chesta still hasn't forgiven you...he screamed, broke free, you tried to hold him, he hit you and you were so shocked you let him go. He ran so very fast." 

"But...I didn't.......Gatti?" 

"You did..." 

"Iie...Iieee....IIEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

"Shh Dilandau..." 

Viole stepped in. 

"Where's Gatti?" 

"VAN WAS IN MEEEE!" 

Jujuka looked at Viole. 

"Dilandau...killed him..." 

Viole's eyes shone. 

"You...didn't...I HAAATE YOOOOUUU!" 

Viole drew his sword and ran forward. 

Dilandau drew his own. 

"Yukayu...I'm sorry..." Chesta whispered, mixed with tears. 

"Hey, Chesta, Its okay, I understand." 

"He...he killed them...now Viole...I miss Gatti so much..." 

Chesta took his top off, It was one of those hot summer nights. 

"Oh, Yukayu, ya mind?" Yukayu gazed at his six-pack. 

"....Not...really..." 

"I'm sleeping now." He undressed under the covers. 

"Chesta...?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm scared..." Chesta lifted up the blanket, as for her to come in. She slowly paced up to the bed. They'd known each other since babyhood. 

"You've seen me naked before?" 

"Yep." She undressed and climbed in. Chesta got up. He couldn't sleep. Yukayu was watching him. He opened some brandy. He got out two glasses. 

He got to bed. 

"Want some?" 

"Go on then." 

They sipped their brandy. 

"Yukayu, I can't sleep knowing I might be next..." 

He took a swig from the bottle. 

So did she. 

They were both troubled. They were both scared. 

They eventually finished the bottle. 

Dilandau paced around. 

"Miguel, Guimel, am I to believe that Van tried to kill you?" 

"...Urrr..." 

He turned and looked at the wall. 

"I believe you..." Van stepped in, and leapt into Guimel. Dilandau saw Van who started to speak. 

"Sayanara..." At that Guimel drew his sword and ran forward. 

Dilandau blocked. 

"IIEEEE! I won't hurt you too!" 

Van attacked, he blocked. Yuki ran in. 

"Dilly-Chan!" She ran and impaled Guimel. 

"DIEEEEEE!" She screamed. Guimel fell to the floor. Miguel ran out yelling: "Chestaa! Chestaaa!" For they were the only remaining slayers. 

"YUUUUUUKIIIIIIIII!" Dilandau yelled. "I...HAAATE...**_YOOOUUU!_**" Yuki snarled. 

"RRrr...rrr..." SLAP! 

"I did that to help you!" Dilandau looked up from being slapped. 

"MOOOEEAAACCHHHAAA!" He screamed. He drew his sword. "Rrrr, DIE, Die, DIEEEE!" He struck down hard. 

Yuki deflected his sword with an armour-plated arm. He struck again. She leapt out the way and the sword made contact with the floor, causing orange sparks to fly from the floor. Yuki drew her own sword. He ran forward, she jumped, and he sliced of a chunk of her purple hair. This time she ran forward. Yuki slashed across his left eye. not so deep he lost an eye, though. 

"rr..rrr-rr-rrr-rrrrr-rr-r...."he wept into his glove. He stroked his eye. "Chiku, chiku..." Chesta leaned over to Miguel. "I'm beginning to get a dejavou thing..." Chesta stepped over to Dilandau. "Dilandau-Sama, maybe it would help if you DIDN'T poke yourself in the eye?" He looked up. 

"Nani? So you understand the pain I'm feeling?" 

"Forgive me Dilandau-Sama!" He slapped Chesta across the room. Miguel sighed. "Yep, a dejavou thing..." Van stepped in. THIS Time he went into Dilandau. "Die Miguel!" Migel drew his sword. "Dilandaaau!" He blocked as Van brought down lots of heavy blows. Miguel began to cry. 

"I.....iieeeeeee!" Yuki, who was hiding in the shadows sprang out and started to block for Miguel. Van threw his sword at Miguel. It impaled him. Yuki picked up Chesta, who was unconscious and ran to her own quarters. 

Chesta sat up. "Wh...where am I?" Yuki stared out the window. 

"My place." 

"Oh, I was wondering why there was feminist posters everywhere..." Yuki glanced at him. 

"Don't be cheeky!" 

"Gomen-where's...Miguel?" 

".............." 

"Yuki?" 

"Dilandau...Van...killed him...Just so I actually get the chance, Sayanara, Chesta." Chesta dug his nails into his arm. 

"I....I'm running...It was Dilandau that kept me here, and Van seems to like him...HEY!" 

"What?" 

"Van, the prisoner, set him free!" 

"Folken would be fine, but then It all comes down to...Dornkirk...." 

"I...I'll go ask him then." Yuki looked doubtful. 

"I won't forget to say, _your honour_!" Yuki looked at him. 

"Idiot..." She said under her breath. "NO! I won't let you go there, he'll kill ya!" 

"Can't we ask if Dilandau will go?" 

Yuki buried her head in her hands. 

"Aim higher! Folken!" 

Yuki tapped the table and tried again. 

"Look, Folken, We've only got one slayer left, we need to keep him, seeing as he's a very good melef pilot..." 

"Van is my brother! Until we get him to understand Zaibach is good, he shall remain here." Yuki looked down. 

"In body, but not mind..." 

"What?" 

"How do you think he killed the slayers? Spat at them through the bars? He went into Dilandau, and some slayers, and destroyed them..." 

"...No, we will not let him free!" 

"But Folken!" 

"Oh, but Yuki." 

"...I thought...I thought you were better than that!" 

".........................So....so did I....But I'm still not asking.......Sorry, Yuki..." She ran out crying. 

"I hate you, I hate you, IIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Folken looked down, and mumbled. 

"Quite understandable..." 

She returned to her quarters. Chesta looked hopeful. 

"Well?" He asked. 

" Sorry, Chesta..." Yuki wept. Chesta had looked so hopeful when she stepped in. She felt terrible. Van crept in. 

"Yuki! Behind You!" He yelled. She whirled round. Van disappeared. 

"Chesta...DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE!" She drew her sword. Chesta looked around for a place to escape. He jumped out the window. She followed. Chesta tripped. "Shit!" He struggled quickly up. He ran towards the edge of the Vine. Yuki slowly crept around the corner. He backed up. Yuki, (Van, Chesta wasn't bright enough to work it out!) 

Then spoke. "This could end two ways..."Chesta was sweating. 

"What, you dying or...VAN DYING!" 

"Iie. Either I back you of the Vione, or kill you with my sword." Chesta drew his and ran forward. He jumped up. ( He's short, Yuki's tall.) Yuki struck him off, he skidded across the floor. 

He put his sword up for defence. Yuki struck his sword. 

"Yuki, What would Dilandau say? Or Van!" 

"Arr..ARRRRR!" She struck so hard his sword shattered. 

"FUCK!" 

She smiled. She kicked him. He slid of the edge and gripped on with his fingers. Van made it into a game. 

"One, finger off, two finger off, three finger off, four finger off, Thumb, off, Good-bye hand, One, finger off, two finger off, three finger off, four finger off, Thumb, off, Good-bye hand!" 

Chesta fell. Van slipped out of Yuki. Dilandau stepped up. 

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He cryed into his hands. "I...I hate you..." 

5 YEARS FROM THEN... 

"Van, tell me how you got free again?" 

"Must you persist in asking me, Chido?" 

"HAI!" 

"Okay, I killed all the Slayers, they were trying to kill me! And I scared nasty Dilly into letting me go, they tried to stop me, so I killed them too!" Yukayu starred out the window. A ring glinted on her finger. Yuki sat next to her, she also had a ring. Yukayu sighed. 

"Van, my love, must you always talk of the slayers death?" 

Yuki sighed. 

"Allen-Chan's no better..." They looked at each other. 

They both remembered Zaibach. There was sadness in their eyes. Yuki yearned for Dilandau, as Yukayu yearned for Chesta. 

_End of chapter 1_

__

___please be nice on reviews, It is my first, and I worked long and hard on this fic! _

Chapter 2-3 

COMING SOON 


End file.
